


Vera

by inkandash



Category: Firefly, Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandash/pseuds/inkandash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really felt the absence of Kal in ME3. Wrote this conversation between Tali and Kal based on a conversation that Kal's voice actor had on Firefly to fill the gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vera

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted some time ago on FF.net, and I'm trying to make sure all my works are in both locations. So if it looks familiar, that's why.
> 
> Disclaimers: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Mass Effect people and ships and stuff all belongs to Bioware. Firefly script chunks that are in here are all the brainchild of Joss Whedon, and while they 'technically' own the rights, I only recognize FOX as being the jerks who canceled it . . .

 

 

 

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy walked through the halls of the live ship towards the docking bay and the Normandy. She rounded the corner to the airlock's corridor when she stopped short. Kal'Reegar stood at ease between her and the airlock was blocking her path out of the ship; in his hands was the biggest, angriest assault rifle she had ever seen.

She felt his silence fill her with terror, had he had been indoctrinated?

_No. Not Kal._

He cocked the rifle smoothly and precisely.

_No . . . . not Kal._

"Do I have your attention?"

"This is, a little extreme Kal'Reegar." Her voice was tight with fear, unfamiliar in her own ears.

"You're an Admiral now. Going to fight the Reapers . . . I need you to pay attention. I need you to take me seriously."

"I do take you seriously Kal. Have I ever given you reason to think otherwise?"

He took a deep breath and shook his head stiffly. "No ma'am."

"What is this about Kal?" she asked, shifting her weight nervously.

He adjusted the rifle in his hands, "Six Krogan mercenaries came to kill me one time, and the best of them carried this."

He walked towards her slowly, looking the rifle over as he spoke, "It's a Callahan full-bore auto-lock. Customized trigger. Double cartridge thorough gauge. It is my very favorite gun." He stopped just short of where she stood and held it out to her.

She stared back, shocked.

"Da'shiang bao'tza shr duh lah doo'tze. Are you giving me your gun Kal?"

He stepped back a bit, startled by her language and, if she had to guess, a little offended.

"Yes ma'am. This is the best damn gun made by, well, anyone. It's miles more worthy than what you've got."

"What's wrong with what I've got?"

"That sorry excuse for a gun, what was it? An M-358 Talon? No way that'll get you home." He snorted with disapproval at the thought of going into combat without a proper weapon and pressed the rifle into her hands.

"I call it 'Vera'."

"Kal. I can't accept this." She said, pushing back on the rifle.

"Dammit ma'am, take the gun. I'm not going to be there to watch your six this time. But Vera will . . ." he paused, his voice breaking with emotion, "Vera will see you get home safe."

"My six? Kal what-"

"Ma'am I've gotten my orders. And even with your Captain out there, I know I'm not coming back."

"Where are you-"

"Palaven."

"Oh." She whispered. Unsure what else to say she looked down at Vera. It was a beautiful gun, he had obviously taken very good care of it . . . her, Tali shook her head; _personal pronouns and names for a gun. I had no idea._

She looked up to see him walking out of the airlock, his head down.

"Kal, wait." He turned back and met her luminous eyes with his own. She held the gun to her chest and wrapped her arms around it in a kind of hug, "Thank you."

He nodded tersely, and only once.

"Give'm hell Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Keelah se'lai"

"Keelah se'lai."

And with a formal salute he turned on his heel and walked back onto the liveship, leaving her alone in the airlock. She stared at where he had been, knowing he was right. Knowing he would probably never come back from Palaven. Tears stung in her eyes and her mask began to cloud.

His words echoed in the corridor behind her as she walked towards the Normandy's airlock.

She looked back over her shoulder before walking through the door, knowing she would always see him there, always hear him saying her name, and never know what they could have been.

"Bosh'tet." She whispered.

And then she was gone.


End file.
